mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Girl
Possum Girl is an unnamed former student of Charles Darwin Middle School, who was a human, pretending to be a possum. She appeared in "Wild Thing". Biography Possum Girl part of a supposed "fan club" of Adam Lyon, being a crazed, in-love super-fan of his. She went to the extreme of pretending she was a possum, just to get accepted into his school. The decreased intelligence of the school's students and faculty allowed this to work. She spent the entire time, harassing Adam, who was the only one able to see through her thinly-veiled disguise. As such, she had the freedom to talk in front of him, so long as no one else was around. Fed up with Possum Girl's abuse, Adam tried proving her humanity, by riding Mrs. Warthog (who was acting like a "hog" motorcycle that day) in her direction, assuming she'd jump out of the way for safety, unlike a real possum, who'd instead play dead, only resulting in them actually becoming dead. If Possum Girl had any sense of safety, she'd fall right into Adam's trap. Unfortunately, Adam's plan failed when Jake messed up Adam's path and "saved" Possum Girl, only having the motorcycle blow up near her. However, this still revealed Possum Girl's secret, as when she slapped his head again, it damaged her nails because his head was hard due to hairspray, causing her to verbally freak out, ruining her plot. She explained to Adam how she tried going to the school for him, but couldn't because she didn't have a last name that could result in a wacky clerical mix-up. After doing this, she was promptly arrested by the Possum Police, for the crime of impersonation, keeping her out of Adam's life forever. Appearance Possum Girl is a human with very pale skin, covered in gray blotches of dirt. She has scruffy black hair and a torn up yellow, sleeveless shirt, and tattered pants of a lighter yellow shade. She has black shoes and blue eyes. Personality Possum Girl is a loud, annoying, and somewhat bratty little girl, with a stalker's obsession for Adam, that outranks the uncomforting, but acceptable magnitude of Ingrid's. Apparently having little social skills, when interacting with Adam, instead of trying to befriend him or make any effort to reasonably get close to him, she antagonized and insulted him, to the point where he started to hate her. Trivia *She is the only other human CDMS student in the series. *Her real name was never mentioned in the episode and still remains unknown. Even in the credits, she simply referred to as "Possum Girl". The only time her name was ever touched upon in the episode, was when she said "I didn't have a last name that could result in a wacky clarical mixup", meaning that the only information known about her name is that her last name is not in any way animal-related. *Her voice actress, now known as Dannah Phirman, also worked with Tom Kenny and Grey DeLisle in WordGirl. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Students Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Girls Who Love Adam Category:One Time Characters